The aim of this study is to determine whether biochemical and psychological factors are predictive of response to different antihypertensive drugs. After undergoing biochemical and psychological profiling, and psychosocial interview, subjects receive in randomized order a diuretic, ACE inhibitor and alpha and beta blockers. The blood pressure response to each is assessed by BP measurement at home. The purpose is to determine what factors are predictive of responses to each of the study drugs.